Oodles
by Lover's Angel
Summary: A collection of ficlets and drabbles that will center around Kagome and Inuyasha, but will have occasionally have other canon pairings in it.
1. Secrecy

Here is something a little new. And just as an FYI, I have not abandoned Blizzard, but am taking a break to find that stupid train. It left me January somewhere in Mexico, so when I find it, I promise to update. The next chappie is halfway done anyway. So please accept this as something to read in the meantime.

Inuyasha is human in this ficlet, but still belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I'm not so sure about Myoga (jk), but he is also human.

Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

"Have a good night's sleep, Inuyasha-sama. You have been very restless lately." The old servant whispered at the door way.

"You can leave now, Myoga."

With a single bow before he left, the older man slid the door shut behind him. Inuyasha watched the light glide across the paper walls, but refused to even breathe until the heavy footsteps were no longer heard. His eyelids were drooping, but there was nothing that could make him lie down on his bedding for sleep just yet. True, he had a long day, but nothing less than a knock to the head could make him reach unconsciousness before—

A soft rap sounded on the wooden frame of the door. His entire previous drowse forgotten, Inuyasha called softly, "Come in."

The door moved slowly, allowing his sight to catch the head of raven locks he had been waiting for, the moon allowing just enough light to see where she was, but not her features. She shut the door just as smoothly behind her and crept across the room to bow next to the Lord's futon.

"You didn't need to knock, baka. What if someone heard you?" He whispered harshly as he cupped her chin to look her in the eye.

"I wanted to be sure my Lord was not asleep."

"Cut the crap, Kagome. You know I never sleep if I'm waiting for you."

His hand lowered from her chin, skimming her neck and chest with his fingertips, stopping just as he reached the folded hands on her lap. The calloused fingers on her Lord no longer surprised her as she had often seen him train with his sword in the yard. However, her body could not help but become excited when he pulled a hand from her grasp and tugged gently in his direction.

"Wouldn't you rather I let you sleep? I know how busy your day was," her voice shook with her shudders, but Kagome didn't hesitate to climb onto his lap, straddling his hips.

This left her in perfect position for him to kiss her, and he did, placing his hands on her hips, while he tried to get her to allow entry tonight.

He pulled away once he felt her reluctance in her lips. "No. I don't need sleep with you right here." To prove his point, he began to move his palms up and down her sides, making her shiver with delight.

"Alright," her words came out between muffled gasps and moans as Inuyasha busied himself with the collar of her kimono, "but it… ahh… won't be my fault if--if… you fall asleep… at the meeting…t- tomorrow." By now, he had pulled it just enough that the chest wrappings were exposed, and he kissed and licked his way around her now uncovered shoulders.

"Whatever. Whether I listen to them or not is my trouble, and if I just agree to see them it should be good enough." He curved his spine to pass his lips even lower on her body, but just as he was about to press a soft kiss to her breast, she placed her hands on either side of his head, just above his ears to bring attention back to her face.

"Please don't... You promised." The chocolate brown of her eyes were light enough in the dark to see them get sad with unshed tears.

Inuyasha pulled away quickly, sighing, "I know… I'm sorry, Kagome. My intentions were misplaced."

There was always something wrong when he began speaking to her so formally. To make amends, she wrapped her arms around him to bring him closer for a kiss. It started out as innocent as the others, but after a moment of feeling his lack of enthusiasm, she opened her mouth and nibbled on his lower lip before sucking on it like he often did for her. At the feel, he pulled her closer, and threw himself into the kiss, adding to the heat exponentially. After a few minutes of gasping for breath between meeting their lips again, he pulled away and rested his forehead on her shoulder, resisting the temptation to kiss the covered feminine flesh in view.

"We have to stop now. Otherwise I won't be able to hold myself back." He lifted his head again to meet her eyes, wishing that there was anything he could do to keep going.

"Hai, Inuyasha-sama. You need your sleep, and I know where I belong." She lifted herself off his legs, but just as she was about to leave, a hand pulled her to a stop, and she turned to see his violet eyes begging her.

"Stay?" The Lord always ordered for anything he wanted or needed, so him actually softening his tone for a request always caught her off guard, as she had only seen him do the same for his mother.

She closed her eyes from the sight before he could change her mind further, but when she sensed the area and found no one near, she knew it was for her benefit too.

"As you wish. But I have to leave. I do not want to have to make up a story again as to why I'm in your room in the morning."

Nodding his understanding, she lay on the bedding beside him, and he arranged his arms around her waist comfortably to pull her close and smell the scent of wildflowers on her skin. Within a few minutes, his deep breaths signaled his deep sleep, and Kagome knew that she couldn't put off her departure anymore. They were lucky no one came to his room this night and found them out.

She righted the kosode he had pulled out of place earlier and got up carefully from his bed so as not to wake him. The everlasting loneliness he left lingering after he touched her began as soon as she shut the door behind her. For some reason, she knew that she should bow her head wandering the halls after the shameful acts that were committed on her behalf, but after such a meeting, she felt more fulfilled than embarrassed. Though, as proud as she felt internally, it didn't mean that she stupid enough to not stop by the shrine to the kami on her way back to her room in the castle.

The way she behaved with the Inuyasha meant that her spirit needed to be cleansed before she began her purifying duties in the morning. After all, a priestess was not worth anything if she could not nurse the sick or purify a rabid demon. She just considered herself lucky that kami had not punished her improper behavior by taking away her abilities. But even if they did, then it would only help her stay with him, as an ordinary woman and not just as a priestess of Musashi.

* * *

So what do you think? I was inspired after reading some of Desenchanter's fabulous work. Please go check out her stuff if you like AU Inu/Kag or Inu/Kik fanfics.

I might just leave it as is, because there really isn't a huge story, but I can stretch some more out of this plot bunny for a two-shot if I get enough reviews. Otherwise, thanks for reading, and please leave me your thoughts!


	2. How to Fix a Broken Heart

Hey everyone! Confused? I know I would be. It took me a while, but I decided to make a collection of ficlets and drabbles and just put them all together into a nice, little, easy to find "story" and Oodles was the first word to come to mind.

Sorry I've been out for so long. To make up for it, here's something new while I get all the other work out of my head (I'm currently working on at least 5 other stories and/or plot lines). I hope you like it.

Enjoy! ^_^

Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

The phone vibrated in his pocket, his favorite Linkin Park song accompanying it to let him know who was calling. He removed the arm wrapped around his girlfriend while she watched the movie to answer it.

"Hey. What do you want?" His voice was slightly relieved to have some reprieve of having to pay attention to the horrid chick flick.

"Hey." Wobbles in her voice led him to sit up straight in his seat. "Listen, I'm sorry to bother you. I know it's your movie night with Kikyo, but would you mind coming over?"

Knowing Kikyo wouldn't even try to stop him from seeing his oldest friend, he got up to yank on his leather jacket, grabbing his keys along the way.

"I'll be back later, Kagome needs to see me."

She didn't even bother looking up from her movie, instead calling out, "Sure. I'll tell you how the movie ends."

Shudders went down his spine at the idea of having to endure another hour of hearing his girlfriend talk, and returned the phone to his ear as he locked the door behind him. "Be there soon, Kagome. Sit tight."

"Yeah. Thanks, Inuyasha." By now her tears didn't have so much of a hold on her talking, and it came out significantly clearer.

As he got into his Audi, he began to think about what could possibly be bothering the best girl friend that he had ever had (though he had never had more than her and Sango, really). She had only recently started dating again after getting rid of her high school stalker/sweetheart, Hojo, and Koga only acted like an asshole to Inuyasha. So as long as he treated Kagome right, Inuyasha tolerated him as best he could. Maybe… maybe it had something to do with him, right? If Koga was at fault… the thought made his blood boil, and his heart to thunder in his chest. The bastard would die if he caused his best friend any harm.

By then he was at the front door of her humble apartment, that was by no means ordinary, he knew her salary was only a little smaller than his, but since she lived alone, nothing could be better for her and her dog. He knocked on the door a little harder than usual, still pissed off at his own thoughts.

She answered immediately, and he knew that she must have been waiting by the door. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy (for how long was she crying before she called him?), and her normally perfect hair was in a horrible disarray similar to a haystack in appearance. And what really caught his attention was the fact that she was still in her suit for work, and that it was wrinkled so much that he knew that she hadn't taken it off after coming home, hours ago.

After closing the door behind him, she launched herself into his arms, crying up a storm and leaving him in shock about what to do. Inuyasha settled with rubbing his hands in circles on her back and led them to her couch in the middle of the room, hoping that by letting her cry a little would help calm her down.

They sat on that couch, balled into each other as her tremulous sobs eventually quieted enough for him to talk to her. During that time, he had let his focus slip from her enough to notice that she wasn't the only thing inhere that was a mess. Everything in her apartment seemed out of order, broken, or on the floor.

"What happened, Kagome?" His fingers moved out of his volition to pull her face up to look at him, but they refused to move from there.

Hiccups marred her voice, but at least she was talking now, "I'll tell you, but you can't leave me, no matter how mad you get."

This confused him, "Why would I leave you?"

She rolled her eyes, a little of her normal self shining through for a moment, "You'll see…" There was a small pause as she took a deep breath to steady herself. "I came home from work a little early today… and I… I…" Her head dropped down to his shoulder, and her next words came out muffled, but he heard nonetheless, "I found Koga in my bed with Ayame."

"What?!" An empty spot took his place on the couch, and before she knew it, Inuyasha was in her face, yelling at the top of his lungs, "How long ago was this, Kagome?"

"… Around 3…"

It was almost 10pm now. "Why didn't you call me sooner, you idiot!? I'm gonna kill him!" He pulled his face away from hers, going to the door. He didn't know where Koga lived, but no matter. He would find him.

"NO!"

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, hand clutching the doorknob at her shrill yell. Without turning around to look at her, he yelled back, "Why the hell not?!"

"You promised you wouldn't leave me! Besides, I took care of him when he was here…"

The little catch in her voice peaked his interest, and his dog ear flicked to her direction, catching every breath that left her lips, "What do you mean?"

He heard her stand up from the couch and walk towards him, when she was close enough, her hand pulled his shoulder enough to turn him around.

"Take a look, Inuyasha. Do you really think I made this mess because I wanted to?" It was then that his sight caught the small pool of blood near the coffee table, and the red splotches polka dotting the walls closest to her bedroom.

"What happened, Kagome?" He asked for the second time that night.

"I got very angry." A blush covered her cheeks before her head fell, and he lost sight of her eyes, but her voice gave away all her shame, "I hit him, I threw things at him once Ayame left. He kept saying sorry, but I kept throwing things. At some point, I threw a vase and broke his nose. One of the slivers landed in his foot, and that's when he got mad at me, and slapped me. It hurt so much; I passed out when I heard him call me a whore… When I woke up a while ago, I called you."

"Oh…" He stared at her incredulously, almost not believing she could be capable of such rage and violence. But the destruction around him said otherwise.

Black tresses were all that he saw, as her head hung lower and lower, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Are you mad at me?" She whispered breathily.

Again the strange impulse from before took over his hands and he reached to take her chin between his fingers, making sure that eye contact was there before he spoke, "He should be glad he got away with a bloody nose and a scratch on his foot… If I was here with you, I would have killed him."

Sparks lit her eyes again, but this time not with fright or tears, but relief with slight confusion. "Why, Inuyasha? We're just friends, there's no need to kill him."

"Because…" His mouth went off without him, and before he knew it: "I love you."

Her eyes widened to resemble saucers, and he covered his mouth, hoping against hope that any kami out there would put his words back in his mouth. But no deity came to his rescue, instead they all seemed to be missing, as the only thing that erupted from the room was a terse silence that forced him to bite his lower lip, completely missing how Kagome caught the motion in her sights and followed it hungrily.

Turning around for a completely different reason this time, he ignored the fast pounding of their hearts, and opened the door just enough to slip through. His surprise didn't make him fast enough however, to get out of reach before Kagome pulled him back in.

"Oh, no you don't!" With strength no one would have expected from such a petite girl, she threw him onto the reclining leather chair in the corner, standing protectively in front of the door when he slipped into the butter-soft seat.

"You can't just say something like that and then run out!"

"Well, duh! You're standing right in front of the stupid door!" A blush crept up his cheeks at being caught.

Kagome's features became fierce, and with how red her face was turning, he wondered how Koga could dare cheat on someone so vicious. There was a moment when nothing was said, and the pounding of their hearts seemed to fill the space between them. Eventually she calmed down enough for her to close her eyes and count to ten under her breath in hushed tones.

The sense of panic left him once she opened her eyes and all the anger was gone, completely eclipsed by the concern and sadness.

"Inuyasha… You're my best friend. And you're dating Kikyo. Maybe you're just confusing loving me like a sister, with something else." Her legs were starting to fail on her under the emotional strain, so she leaned against the heavy wooden front door.

"No… I really don't think I could," he got up from the recliner, kicking the footrest back into place, to stand next to her and pull her hand into his grasp, "Because even though I've been with Kikyo for a while, I don't think about her as often as I do you. I don't dream about kissing her as I do about you. I don't enjoy her touch as much as I desire yours. And for every time I have slept with her, I have wished it was you instead."

His head inclined closer to her, warm breath fanning over her eyelids as they fell, suddenly heavier than normal. "Fuck Koga. He doesn't know what he's missing. But I do. And I don't care if I have to break up with Kikyo. You're worth it."

With each word he spoke his lips inched towards hers until they were just a gentle pressure over hers.

"Only you could slip in a curse word while saying something like that," she sighed, giving into the soft feel of his lips.

Something seemed to break the damn of passion between the pair, and the kiss quickly became anything but tender. His tongue invaded her mouth and massaged hers while leaving nothing untouched, and all the while she kept encouraging him with her gasps and moans of pleasure. It was almost as though he was proving to himself that she was the one kissing him. He ran his hands down her back and sides, tentatively brushing against her breasts whenever he ran his hands down her ribs.

Both knew that they had to pull away at some point for air, but tried to prolong the contact for as long as possible before their lips separated and only their heavy breathing could be heard in the small room. However, having gone so long without this desired touch, Inuyasha kept his arms tight around her waist and rested his forehead against her own, not minding the tickle her breaths created on his neck.

"Okay. Now I feel bad." She murmured between gasps.

The words caused him to flinch away from her, but for some strange reason, his arms refused to disentangle themselves from her warmth.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Kikyo is waiting for you, isn't she?"

"So?"

"She is waiting for you there. And you are here, making out with me. Isn't that cheating?"

He relaxed when his brain began to understand that she didn't regret what had happened. However, the worry in her eyes began to bother him, and he picked his phone in one hand, holding her close so that she could see the number he dialed.

Ring… _"Hello? Inu-baby?"_

He flinched at hearing her stupid pet name for him in such a nasal voice.

"Hey, Kikyo. Sorry, babe, but we're through. So I guess you don't have to tell me how that retarded chick movie ends anymore. Later, bitch!" He hung up immediately, not even giving her a moment to retaliate.

"Better?"

She smiled, pulling in close to kiss him again. "Much."

Their lips almost met, when an errant thought slipped into her mind. "Does she still have a key to your apartment?"

He froze mid-kiss as he thought it through, "Oh, shit."

* * *

I love stories where everything works out. And even more when it has a little humor. What do you think?

Thanks for reading, now please push the little button.


	3. Word Game

Just a little something I've had for a while. It's a little stupid, but I loved playing this game with my friends. It's also pure dialogue so that you can individually picture what's going on.

Enjoy! ^_^ Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

"Okay, guys, it's a game, so let's see who lasts the longest."

"For how long are we to keep this up, Kagome-chan?"

"Until someone wins… start now."

…

"Come on, you have to say something in your face."

"I don't know… this sounds funny… in your dreams."

"Perhaps that is the point, dear Sango in my pants."

"Keh, you all sound like a bunch of idiots."

"Maybe we do, but if you have to do it for an extra bowl of ramen in your face."

"Fine. But I'm only doing it for the ramen… up my ass."

"Ha ha ha!"

"Ha ha ha!"

"Great. Just fucking great. I get the worst one… up my ass."

"It is all in the spirit of the game, Inuyasha… in… my…"

"You finish saying that, and I will make sure you won't need to buy any more pants!

"Please, Inuyasha! There is no need to be so violent! I am simply following the rules of the game!"

"Inuyasha, osuwari! I just wanted to see if we could play one game without someone getting upset! That's why I chose a word game. Ugh!"

…

"I believe that makes Sango the winner."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Congrats, Sango. What would you like?"

"… Perhaps we could play again?"

* * *

So, is it too stupid? I plan for this to be the first of a few segments I'll have in Oodles that will be games Kagome teaches the rest of the gang. So any ideas submitted will be thoroughly thought over.

In the meantime: Thanks for reading, and please review.


	4. Juro Que Te Amo

This is something I've had in my mind since I heard the song _Juro que te amo_ by David Bisbal. I translated the song and put it on the end, since I don't want this to be misconstrued as a Songfic. I just want you guys to see where my inspiration for this came from without using Google translator (which sucks!). I hope to put up a second part using the rest of the song and Inuyasha's point of view of the same situation.

Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Enjoy!

* * *

The cold November air nipped fiercely on her toes as she walked briskly to the Goshinboku. And her lungs seemed to ache ever more with the icy breeze flowing in, but she had to find some solace again tonight.

Her night was plagued again with dreams of that moment. It happened over two years ago, and lasted for a handful of seconds, but her mind refused to let that happy feeling leave her consciousness. Warmth from the kiss didn't last long, but the memory haunted her every night. And throughout the year that she had been going through the motions of daily life, her only comfort was in the rough texture of the God-Tree.

Within seconds of placing her hands on the bark, she felt a warmth rush through her that reached all corners and curves of her person , familiar to a fire-rat hoari being placed over her shoulders. And that was when she knew that she would be okay; Inuyasha was not with her now, but the humming coming from inside the Tree made her believe he was still connected to her in some way.

_He must be here…_ She thought. _With me in some way, even 500 years apart… I just wish I could see him, hear him,… feel him…_

A chill ran through her spine at those thoughts, but not from the cold, rather from the sudden feel of arms wrapping around her.

_Go to sleep, Kagome. He'll still be here tomorrow… just like he was yesterday._

She looked up at the branches, foolishly hoping to see the outline of a young hanyou again. Nothing was there, of course, but the instant she let go of the jagged bark, the warmth blew away with the breeze.

Jogging in her pajama's to the house, she knew that for the rest of the night, her favorite dream would flood her mind: Graduation, the day she would fulfill her promises to everyone.

* * *

I don't want to breathe  
The icy air that burns me  
I dont want to run  
And hide among the crowd

I don't want to sleep  
With restless dreams all night  
Today I want to wake  
And hold you again in my arms

My hands dream of your skin  
My eyes still see you here  
My lips no longer kiss,  
And my heart is begging me

To find wherever you are  
To search everywhere for you  
Because I'm still in love  
And I never planned to lose

Time has made me foolish  
And passes slowly before me  
Because my soul refuses  
To keep living in this way  
Because I swear that I love you  
Even though we're far apart

* * *

I know that the kiss is not in the manga, so I went with the interpretation shown in the anime. It makes me feel better. ^_^

Anyways, tell me what you think? Do you want the Inuyasha side of the story, or would this be better kept alone? And as always, thanks for reading!


	5. Licking

Random little idea here that came to me one night before I slept while I was on vacation, away from my computer. Don't worry, I'm still working on GBED and Changes. This is just a little snippet of ideas that come to mind every now and then. :)

Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Kagome shivered again as his saliva cooled against her skin, and a moan left her throat a second later inadvertently.

How Inuyasha loved hearing those sounds; and the predawn casting her skin in a shimmering light gave him a nice view too. And here, in their bed, there was a certain satisfaction he felt from licking that skin clean and getting a musky, mixed scent on his tongue. Just the taste made him hard again.

But now was not the time. She needed her rest. Not to mention the fact that he was on a mission.

A few weeks ago, after having taken her for the first time in their new hut, he spent a few minutes licking her scars while she slept. He knew what he was doing, but she hadn't noticed yet. Little by little, every single scar he had made with his claws against her at one point or another was vanishing during the night while she slept. Better than any lotion humans could create.

He knew she forgave him for every cut that marred her beautiful skin, but until he could make them disappear, then the memory was burned into his conscience.

There was only one scar he left untouched, however. The only he had had not created through the red haze or from carelessness in battle: the scar from the shikon jewel. After all, thanks to that wound, he gained a reason to lick away the pain.

* * *

Short but sweet, eh?


End file.
